


永恒公转

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 巴里怀孕了，可是哈尔不在他的身边（暂时的）abo，mpreg，有产乳，有自慰
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, 绿红 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	永恒公转

**Author's Note:**

> 私设背景大概是绿灯侠重生前后  
> 巴里没有在危机里死去，而是因为怀孕在家休养，沃利代替巴里成为闪电侠，哈尔从终夜到重生间隔时间很短

外面发生了不知道什么事情，一阵骚乱吵得巴里没办法好好休息，他不想上网或者看电视，要知道网络那些东西真的太慢了。

一切都很好，只是一个人呆在家有些无趣，巴里想。

艾瑞丝与卡罗总是会交替着来看望他，和他聊天，排遣纾解怀孕时的烦躁情绪，但是她们到底是不能代替他的alpha的位置。她们可以给巴里一个拥抱，但是只是一个朋友的拥抱，天知道巴里究竟有多么渴望alpha的信息素——他的alpha的信息素。

他的alpha与他一样，是个拯救世界的超级英雄。哈尔乔丹，哈罗德乔丹。一个为了正义与自我救赎而点燃太阳的大男孩，一个温柔体贴偶尔闹闹小孩子脾气的情人，一个有着强占有欲无论何时都想站在自己伴侣身侧的alpha。他是巴里的alpha。

每当想起自己那个璀璨如光的alpha，巴里的心中总会一阵抽痛，酸楚刺得他一瞬间眼泪充满眼眶。

这令人多愁善感的孕激素！巴里揉了揉眼睛，侧趴在床上避免压到自己日益隆起的小腹，拉起宽松柔软的T恤蹭了蹭眼泪。

糟糕，他忘记一个孕期omega的身体有多么脆弱，又有多么敏感。孕期的热潮总是汹涌澎湃，势不可挡地迅猛袭来，令人手足无措。

布料摩挲着胸前的柔软，让巴里的身体战栗起来，颤抖的手指不自主地触碰着身体，想要渴求着更多。指腹轻轻从下颏滑下，在喉结处打上几个转，冰冷的手指顺着锁骨下移，停在了胸前。

孕期大量激素的分泌让巴里的各项身体机能都悄然发生了转变，带来了每一块肌肉的疼痛，难以忍受的孕吐，压倒性袭来的欲望，以及胸部的肿胀。

作为一名男性omega，在过去他的胸部平坦得就像费里斯航空公司的飞机跑道。而现在，因孕期色素分泌而显得有些暗沉的乳头正高高挺起，渴望被摆弄，叫嚣着欲望的难以忍受。乳房分泌出浅色的液体，在T恤上晕染出深色的一块水渍，初乳的强烈香气裹挟着巴里柑橘与葡萄柚交织的信息素，充满了整个房间——只不过长期缺少alpha带来的不安感给他的信息素凭添上一股苦橙的酸涩。

巴里想象着触碰自己身体的手是哈尔的手。他把衣服推过胸口，用虎口处托住自己的胸部，由下向上推弄着。将掌心覆盖在乳峰，向下轻轻按压着，乳房涨的发痛，他却还是喘息出了声。很快手心便泛起潮意，牙白色的乳汁沾了一手。他胡乱地在裸露的皮肤上抹了一把。

他在想象那只戴了灯戒的手，手上有着粗砺的茧，却总能在巴里身上所到之处引起一阵高潮般的颤抖。

“哈尔，哈尔……”他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，一路向内用舌头蹭着上颚，分泌出的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

欲望来得快的出奇，很快下半身也湿的流出了液体，一股热意从后穴涌出，巴里有些慌乱地夹紧了双腿。大腿根部黏糊糊的触感让他有些不自在，他翻了个身跪趴在床上高高挺起了臀部，摆出顺从淫荡而渴望被进入的姿势，一只手向后伸去。

巴里用一只手轻轻重重反复揉捏着自己的臀部——像哈尔经常做的那样，手指无意滑过臀缝时，他不禁叫出声来。另一只手伸向床头柜，打开抽屉是一瓶化学喷剂，布鲁斯为他特质的——在嗅觉上模拟哈尔的信息素。按下喷剂的一瞬间，鼠尾草的辛辣与香根草的温柔包裹住了他，好像哈尔真的回来了。但巴里早已被情欲压倒，无暇再去分辨。

将手指在穴口处摩挲，一根手指浅浅插入泛红而湿润着的入口，巴里很快就加速了喘息，充满讨好的声线与粘腻紧密的呼吸声交织在一起。“哈尔，我的天才……我好想你……”

巴里尽自己的全力抬高屁股，好让第二根手指更加深进。腹中胎儿的重力将他的脊柱向下拖拽，每一个动作都几乎耗尽他的力气。几根手指在通道里抽出又捅入，机械性地满足着巴里的汹涌热潮。胸前汩汩的分泌出液体，巴里有些顾不暇接，乳汁顺着凸起的乳头滴落至床单上，有些沿着身体滑下，在敏感的皮肤上引起一阵瘙痒。

他微微张开嘴，无声呼唤着哈尔的名字，鼻间熟悉的味道暂时麻痹了他的大脑，让他有了一丝聊胜于无的安全感。可是腺体没有得到满足，还是释放出大量的激素，让他浑身发热到滚烫。

巴里用手指抽插着，他本来不喜欢自慰，滑腻的触感让他难受的皱眉，但他毕竟要习惯没有哈尔的生活。闭上眼睛，巴里想象着哈尔的爱抚与色情的玩笑话，他感觉自己的乳头硬的发疼。

脑中突然发白，欲望值达到了顶峰，生理性的泪水从巴里的眼眶里流出。他脱力地趴在床上，又不得不费力气翻个身避免压到肚子里这个一点也不省心的孩子——他想给这个孩子起名叫哈尔，哈尔艾伦。

如果哈尔知道他们俩有了个孩子会是什么心情呢？

当哈尔点燃太阳时，他们俩甚至都不知道彼此的结合产生了一个动态的有生命的结晶，他们就像一对普通的伴侣，在终夜前吻别。

哈尔一定会很开心，虽然他说着自己痛恨小孩的吵吵闹闹。巴里真的很想再次看见哈尔脸上的笑容，可惜那些只存在于蝙蝠电脑仅剩的影像资料里了。

巴里脸上的泪水奔流得更加肆意。眼泪从生理性变成了心理影响的产物。他用被子蒙住脑袋，蜷缩成一个孤独的小球。

外面很吵，吵得他甚至不能好好哭一场。他准备给沃利打个电话问问发生了什么。

“嘿沃利，一切都还好吗？”

“都挺好的。”沃利迟疑了，紧接着又问道，“如果——我是说如果——乔丹那家伙回来了，你会开心吗？”

巴里笑了笑，心中一紧，却又无望地沉沉放下，“你在说什么傻话呢。”

直至巴里拉开窗帘时，他才发现街上的骚乱来自与视差怪战斗时闪耀整片天空的绿色光芒，象征勇气与意志的绿光璀璨地照耀着北美大陆。他闭上了双眼，心绪起伏，却不敢抱有一丝希望。

当哈尔从克拉克那儿知道巴里怀孕的消息时，他正在重建的海滨城上空与克拉克并排飞行。话题以“喂超人，巴里最近怎么样？”为开头，然后迅速以“看来我不能去参加正义联盟的庆功会了”结束。

“当然。”克拉克抿着嘴唇露出一个属于小镇男孩的阳光笑容。

哈尔在空中迅速完成一个翻滚，掉头向中城飞去。

想到克拉克那一句“灯侠，我们暂时休假的闪电侠怀了你的孩子，在你走之后不久发现的，他现在一个人在照顾肚子里的孩子”，哈尔整个人向下坠了十几英尺，他深吸了一口气好让自己冷静一点。他的心脏快要跳成《arabesque》的鼓点，一向以意志力与英勇无畏为傲的他居然开始紧张了。

在北加利福尼亚上空飞翔的间隙，哈尔的脑子里搅得一团糟。难以抑制的兴奋与喜悦首先冲进了他的脑子，但“巴里一个人”的念头紧跟着挥之不去。哈尔在与视差怪这段难熬的拉锯战中事实上无数次想到了巴里，也试图向周围的人打听巴里的消息。但他没有。说实话，他不敢面对新的消息，任何关于巴里近况的消息都让他紧张不已。哈尔有想过巴里或许拥有了一个新的alpha，或许过上了普通人的生活，或许更糟的是战死在与超级恶人们的战斗中——他怎么也没想到巴里会怀上他的孩子。

但现在，他能想到的只有赶紧找到巴里，然后抱住他。哈尔太想他了。

当哈尔远远看到巴里在中城市中心的住处时，他放慢速度缓缓下降，将自己散发的绿色光芒收拢了一些避免太过招摇。哈尔犹豫了许久究竟是直接从阳台跳进去还是敲门进入房间。为了不让惊喜变成惊吓，他还是决定敲门。

巴里听到一阵门铃声。

或许是艾瑞丝，他想。

但巴里打开门的一刹那，他看到的是通体散发着淡淡绿光的男人，熟悉的信息素让他立即反应过来面前的人是谁。巴里愣在原地，惊讶地盯着灯侠的脸。

“嗨，巴里。”哈尔首先开了口。他让脸上的多米诺面具消失，露出那张熟悉的英挺面庞。哈尔努力克制着自己的激动，强行压下带笑的嘴角，认真看着巴里。

哈尔的眼睛是散发着蜜糖般温柔的浅棕色，融化着炽热浓稠的爱意，像是把2814扇区所有的星光都揉碎进眼里。

巴里一把揽住哈尔的脖子，将整个人贴上去，扑上这个人形抑制剂。熟悉的味道让他安心得快掉出眼泪，巴里用力地做着吞咽的动作来避免眼泪的过度溢出。“欢迎回来，天才。”

“你闻起来变苦了，”哈尔托住巴里的腰部，将他整个抱离地面，“我好想你。”

巴里从哈尔的肩上抬起头，一只手伸出去摸着哈尔的侧脸。“你的头发，我记得之前这一块儿是白的。”

“那是视差怪导致的，小熊，现在一切都结束了。”哈尔轻轻抚摸着巴里的身体，巴里在一瞬间就起了反应，他的呼吸逐渐变的粗重起来。但哈尔的手停在了巴里的肚子上，“小家伙，爸爸在这儿！”

巴里轻轻笑出声，用自己的手覆盖哈尔的手背。作为回应，哈尔贴近了巴里，用鼻子蹭了蹭巴里的额头。气息交相缠绵，信息素浓稠的令人窒息。

哈尔的味道有鼠尾草的辛辣，也有香根草煦暖而干燥的烟草质感，温柔却有力。巴里承认，除去哈尔是自己的alpha之外，他的味道真的很好闻——更别说孕期omega对于自己alpha信息素的本能依赖有附加值效果了。

“巴里，你闻起来真的很香，有股淡淡的奶油味。可能是因为你肚子里的小家伙。”哈尔用手轻轻揉着巴里的后颈，手指伸进他金黄如同待收割的麦田般的头发里，“我很抱歉我离开了这么久……”

巴里却打断了哈尔，“不，你拯救了更多人，这一切都值得。”他微微张开嘴，一仰头吻上了哈尔的嘴唇。

哈尔对于亲吻总是游刃有余，他舔了舔巴里的上颚，用舌尖轻触巴里嘴里的每个角落，像猫捉老鼠般挑逗着巴里的每个敏感点。

“听说孕期的omega发情时更敏感，是吗？”哈尔故意释放出强烈的信息素，充满alpha气味的吻让巴里晕头转向，婴儿般苍蓝的双眼像是蒙上一层雾气。

“你可以尽管试试。”巴里感觉到身体与哈尔的接触的部分烧得发烫，被哈尔抓住的手反握回去。他们的手很相配，一旦握在一起，就缠结地很美妙。

“你知道我的制服下什么也没穿。”哈尔在巴里的耳边说。温热的气流在耳廓打转，巴里抓紧了哈尔的手。

“哈尔......哈尔，让我们去床上。”

“我们是不是应该小心一点这个小家伙。”哈尔的声音里带着笑意。

巴里被很温柔地平放在床上。哈尔打了个响指，灯戒能量化成的制服应声消失，露出他的精壮的身体，尽管有制服的保护，他的身体上还是留下了几条狰狞的疤痕——超级英雄的荣誉勋章。暴露在空气中的腺体让信息素进一步浓烈起来，巴里的喘息变得急促起来，他只能通过想想CCPD那些繁杂的卷宗才能让自己勉强平静下来。

“小熊，把手臂抬起来。”哈尔顺势脱下巴里的T恤，他的手在巴里身上游走，像在火焰上跳舞。他俯下身亲吻着巴里的喉结，舔舐着颈部那个突出的腺体的小肿块。

“这儿，”哈尔的手揉上了巴里肿胀的胸部，他抬起头看着巴里因害羞与情欲而发红的脸，“这儿和以前不一样了。”

温暖的手握住因哺乳而微微凸出的乳房，在胸口揉着，快感让巴里挺起腰仰着头茫然地大口吸气。“别......哈尔......”巴里听见哈尔轻声地笑了，紧接着哈尔便含住了自己发硬的乳头吸吮着。

“我要第一个尝尝味道。”哈尔发觉自己居然在吃自己未出生的孩子的醋，说实话，哈尔甚至有点担心孩子出生之后，巴里的世界里就只有那群中城心怀不轨的无赖帮成员与这个小孩了，“你想好给他起什么名字了吗？”

“我想给他起名叫哈尔。”巴里紧紧闭着眼睛，羞耻感爬上脊柱，他感到哈尔的动作让自己的胸口渗出液体，他试图用手臂掩住眼睛却被哈尔禁锢住。他的整个身体泛着潮红，颤抖的手只好按在哈尔伏在他胸口的棕色脑袋上，“哈尔，我想要......我想要你......”

“宝贝，你好甜。”哈尔抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇边流下的乳汁，“来，翻个身。”哈尔环住巴里的腰，充满保护欲地托住巴里的肚子。

哈尔顺着巴里下陷的腰窝向下爱抚，手指的触碰让巴里的皮肤灼烧起来，欲望像春汛的河流一样奔涌，连缀着爆炸式的链式反应。哈尔在巴里的屁股上捏了一把，柔软的臀肉在他的手上被捏的发红。“你想要吗？”

“是的哈尔，求你......”热潮期让巴里想要尖叫，久违的alpha的陪伴让他沉沦在无尽的快意中，难以脱身。他终于奢侈地让本能占据了身体的控制权，理性被驱赶到脑海的深处，他现在只想寻欢，只想在哈尔的身下哭喊、喘息、呢喃。

哈尔将一根手指探入后穴，巴里警惕地缩了缩身子，绷紧腰肉，又强制自己放松身体将腿分的更开。湿软的肠道绞着哈尔的手，窄小的穴口向内吸吮着哈尔的指尖。另一只手托在巴里的肚子下，为这个许久没有过性行为的慌乱的omega提供不可或缺的安全感。

“他......他好像动了一下......”巴里一边喘气一边说，细碎的呻吟与通红的耳根让哈尔很满意。

“他在欢迎他的爸爸。”哈尔没有停下他的动作，伸入第二根手指，紧接着是第三根。小穴因发情期的激素影响，释放出润滑的热液，在手指的搅动下发出甜腻的水声。

“进来，哈尔，我的天才，进来。”巴里拉住哈尔的手。

哈尔将两腿之间挺立的阴茎缓缓推送入穴口，巴里的身体猛地向前倾却被哈尔用手护住，前端的阴茎也吐出液体。呻吟像是从毛孔般溢出一样，难以抑制，巴里咬着下唇试图不让自己叫的太大声。

当阴茎终于进入肠道，哈尔低下头啮咬着巴里背部的肌肤，密布的吻环绕着身体。哈尔缓缓的冲撞着肠道的深处，每一次撞击都引起极速者压抑而黏腻的呻吟。

巴里想要靠近哈尔，想要让自己的皮肤紧紧贴住哈尔。缺乏安全感的他，在此刻表现的淋漓尽致，巴里渴望被拥抱住，只好重心后移，却被突然插进身体更深处。汹涌的快感让他有些颤抖，铺天盖地的高潮淹没了他，在阴茎没被抚慰的情况下，巴里射精了。

“哈尔……哈尔……亲我。”巴里吃力地扭过身体想要去吻哈尔的嘴唇，却被孕肚桎梏住了腰，他向后推了推哈尔，想要转过身，“我想看着你的脸……”

哈尔伸出手臂，把巴里搂住，肚子的凸起却把两个人隔开了细微的距离。巴里皱着眉毛，有些不满地撇了撇嘴。

“小熊，巴里，巴塞洛缪艾伦，我爱你，抱歉这些天我一直没能陪在你身边。”哈尔凑上去亲了亲巴里，将抽插的动作放缓，“但接下来我会一直陪在你身边，我以绿灯的名义起誓。”

巴里是由什么组成的？

是由维尼罐子里的一勺蜂蜜、抹茶味奥利奥的一块夹心、白桃气泡水的第一口香气等等一切甜甜的事物组成的。是带着清香的，也是带着热意的。像是一个用复古俄罗斯红与番茄沙司描绘的明媚笑容，燃烧着、耗尽着、融化着哈尔的一切。

像一个狂欢的啤酒夜，满地狼藉的空瓶，但他们会在日出之前躺在柔软的地毯上，说着漫无边际的话，看着城市的霓虹灯，聊着各自城市里的恶人——这是独属于他们的浪漫。

拥吻。

巴里是哈尔的太阳，在镀金的梦境中炽热发光。

而哈尔就像一颗卫星，绕着像恒星一般的巴里永恒公转。


End file.
